Small Rain
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Jongin tak pernah suka dengan hujan. Ada banyak alasan, langit gelap dan dingin. Kendati kakak perempuannya pernah bercerita ia lahir pada saat hujan badai, tetap saja ia tak pernah punya alasan untuk menyukai hujan Sehun x Kai Hunkai/Sekai


Napas Jongin masih naik turun ketika mengemasi barangnya. Hanya ada dirinya di ruang club Judo sore ini. Persiapan pertandingan memang tidak pernah menyenangkan.

CTAK

Ruang Judo itu gelap, disusul dengan suara langkah menjauh yang terdengar dari luar.

.:o0o:.

_Starring_

_Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin_

**Small Rain**

_By: Cho Eunhye_

.:o0o:.

Langit gelap menggulung-gulung. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Kesibukan dengan club membuat Jongin tinggal di sekolah sampai sekarang. Dan yah, sampai ia terjebak hujan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hujan, Jongin tak pernah suka dengan hujan. Ada banyak alasan, salah satunya karena langit yang gelap membuat Jongin takut. Lalu ada lagi, air yang turun seperti menusuk kulitnya. Dan dingin. Sejujurnya ia agak sensitif dengan suhu dingin. Kendati kakak perempuannya pernah bercerita ia lahir pada saat hujan badai, tetap saja ia tak pernah punya alasan untuk menyukai hujan. Dadanya sering terasa ngilu tanpa alasan, dan detak jantungnya berubah cepat seiring dengan derasnya hujan yang turun. Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan phobia. Entah phobia apa namanya.

Jongin merapatnya pelukan pada dirinya sendiri, berupaya mencari kehangatan. Jaketnya tertinggal di laci kelas, ia sedikit ceroboh memang. Sekarang hujan seperti mengejeknya karena turun semakin deras. Angin dingin berhembus meliuk-liuk, mengitari, lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Jongin benar-benar kedinginan.

"Masih takut hujan?"

Tanpa melihat pun Jongin sudah tahu itu suara siapa.

Si Kampungan Oh Sehun.

Kekehan kecil yang terdengar makin membuat Jongin sebal.

Hiraukan, Jongin. Hiraukan saja. Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya tidak akan terang dalam waktu dekat." Lagi-lagi suara Sehun, "Aku ada payung, kalau kau menumpang, boleh-boleh saja."

"Seingatku kita tidak pernah bicara semenjak berpisah." Gumam Jongin ketus.

Suara tawa menyebalkan kembali terdengar, "Bukan aku yang mulai."

Bibir Jongin mencebik. Dan tawa rendah itu lagi-lagi terdengar. Apa pria itu sedang bahagia? Kenapa tertawa terus?

Sehun tersenyum tipis, menakhlukan singa bukan perkara mudah memang. Tapi akan selalu ada cara, bukan?

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Jongin menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak merangkulnya. Well, Sehun bergeser beberapa langkah.

"Kupikir kau kedinginan. Selain berbagi payung, kita juga bisa berbagi kehangatan. Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Suara petir menggelegar. Jongin sedikit berjengit kaget. Tidak, ia tidak akan berteriak ketakutan lalu memeluk Sehun. Ia hanya sedikit kaget. Sembari mengeratkan pelukannya, Jongin mengetuk-etuk sepatunya. Udara semakin dingin, langit semakin gelap, dan Sehun semakin menyebalkan. Kilat menjilat, mencibirnya yang berdiri diam dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Kasarnya telapak tangan itu kini membelai punggung tangan kanan Jongin. Ia diam saja ketika Sehun meraih tangannya untuk digenggam. Ada sedikit rindu yang menelisik. Angin seperti menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam ketika Sehun membawa tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong celana pria itu. Sore yang sunyi semakin sunyi, hujan yang deras semakin deras, langit yang gelap semakin gelap.

Sehun pun turut diam, enggan memulai percakapan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dicakapkan. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin, seseorang yang sempat menjadi prioritasnya. Ia dapat merasa genggaman tangannya semakin erat, Jongin turut membalas genggamannya. Maka dengan lebih berani, ia menautkan jemarinya. Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Dulu sekali.

"Sudah mau terang, yakin tidak mau ke halte denganku?" tukas Sehun. Tangan Jongin beranjak dari saku celananya. Gelengan kecil cukup menjadi jawaban. Sehun lantas mengangguk paham.

Dengan cekatan Sehun melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya di tas. Ia dapat merasakan Jongin mencuri pandang. Senyum kecil terkembang, alih-alih beranjak, ia justru melepas sepatu Jongin. Pria itu bergidik ketika lantai dingin menyentuh telapak kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin heran.

Sehun membentangkan payungnya, dan lantas menarik Jongin untuk berlindung di bawahnya.

"Kalau kau mengajakku untuk menerabas, jawabanku adalah tidak." Tukas Jongin.

"Oh ayolah, ini hanya gerimis. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena gerimis." Rajuk Sehun sembari meraih pundak Jongin.

"T-tidak tunggu dulu!"

Terlambat, Sehun benar-benar menyeretnya seperti narapidana. Rintik-rintik hujan mengetuk payung mereka yang merah. Jongin tertegun merasakan telapak kakinya yang dingin beralas rumput basah. Jemarinya mengkerut seiring dengan langkahnya yang kecil-kecil. Angin lagi-lagi meliuk membelit kaki telanjangnya. Senyum kecil terkembang, rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"Aku ingin menari" ucap Sehun.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Payung yang sedari membentang lepas sudah.

Bagi Jongin, ini adalah malapetaka. Di bawah kilat yang menjilat, tubuhnya kian basah. Seragam putihnya semakin basah, tampak semakin tipis. Angin seperti menyergapnya dalam dingin. Air yang turun ikut meluruhkan napasnya yang tinggal sejengkal.

Lain halnya bagi Sehun. Hujan adalah hal sensual, maka hujan tak pernah kehilangan sensualitasnya. Anak air turun seperti halnya gadis pemalu, membelai kaki-kaki telanjang. Bau rumput basah menggelitik hidung, angin lembut memeluk.

Senyum nakal terulas di wajah Sehun. Kakinya menghentak, air-air geram menyerang Jongin. Sekali, dua kali, Jongin akhirnya berlari. Sehun dengan tangkas mengejarnya. Air-air itu ganti menyerang Sehun lewat kaki Jongin yang berlari. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Larinya kian kencang menerobos gerimis. Langkah demi langkah, injakan demi injakan. Rumput lapangan sekolah itu merunduk.

Sedikit lagi sampai, dengan cekatan Sehun menarik krah belakang seragam Jongin. Pemuda itu terpeleset, jatuh ke belakang. Sehun sendiri terpeleset, sedikit mengaduh ketika kepala Jongin jatuh berdebum di dadanya. Keduanya terengah dalam diam. Lalu kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sehun menarik Jongin untuk turut mengulas senyum.

Jongin tidak merubah sedikit pun posisinya. Dibiarkan wajahnya menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Masih dengan dada naik turun terengah, dan senyum yang mungil.

Jongin mulai melihat hujan dengan sudut yang berbeda. Bagaimana dinginnya air itu membelai wajahnya, lalu turun ke leher dan membuatnya bergidik kecil. Bagaimana air menerobos melalui celah kecil di bajunya. Bagaimana air mengalir dari jemarinya.

Lalu...

Bagaimana kini hujan membuat letupan kecil di rongga dadanya yang mulai menghangat.

.:o0o:.

Keduanya duduk bersisihan di halte, dengan payung merah yang terlipat di pangkuan, berhadapan dengan matahari setengah galah. Bibir Jongin tak bisa mengkerut. Sisa tawa barusan memaksanya untuk tersenyum samar.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Tetes air berhamburan, lalu tawa kecil kembali lolos. Tawa yang manis dan renyah seperti wafer. Namun bukannya tersenyum, Jongin justru berubah muram. Yang ada di pikirannya, semua ini tidak akan bertahan lama, kan?

"Bus-mu sudah datang tuh."

Langit jingga adalah hal yang muram. Setidaknya bagi Jongin. Segalanya harus berakhir seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Begitupula dengan kisah manis hari ini. Mungkin setelah ini Jongin akan membenci sore hari.

Jongin bergegas mengemasi dirinya dan lantas beranjak. Wajahnya masih muram, Sehun tahu itu.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangan payungnya, Sehun." Ucap Jongin sembari memandangi bayangan dirinya yang kian memanjang ditimpa cahaya jingga, sebelum memutuskan untuk segera naik. Sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Hei Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh. Wajahnya menyiratkan tanya, sedikit harapan kalau-kalau Sehun mau tinggal dengannya sedikit lebih lama. Walau faktanya adalah, Jongin di sini yang akan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Telepon aku segera kalau kau jatuh sakit." Teriak Sehun, lengkap dengan senyum jenakanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin diam saja, tidak menolak maupun mengiyakan. Senyum kecil di bibirnya tidak bisa dijadikan jawaban. Mungkin benar, segalanya memang harus berhenti di sini saja. Bahkan seharusnya Jongin tidak pernah menyetujui ajakan Sehun untuk menumpang.

Jadi di sini Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dipandanginya matahari yang tingal sejengkal melalui jendela yang menjadi sandaran pelipisnya. Dirasanya bus mulai berjalan. Sehun masih tampak melalui jendela seberang. Ia menghela napas ketika menghidupkan ponselnya yang disimpan di tas. Ada beberapa pesan masuk.

Chanyeol.

Tidak ada niat membalas, Jongin justru mematikan kembali ponselnya. Biarkan sejenak ia berkhianat dengan mendamba tangan pria lain menggenggam tangannya. Biarkan ia mendamba tangan pria lain menarik bahunya. Satu lagi, biarkan ia mendamba kepalanya naik turun seiring dengan dengan napas pria lain.

Jongin memang tamak dan serakah. Ingatan itu menyakitinya. Bahwa ia sudah punya orang lain, begitu pula Sehun.

Petir kembali menyambar. Rintik hujan memaksa menerobos kaca jendela.

Hujan yang sama dengan hujan yang turun di suatu sore yang tidak ingin dilupakannya.

.:o0o:.

**FIN**

A/N

Halo semuanya! Rasanya lama banget nggak posting sesuatu. And this is it, fic karya orang yang lagi kena WB. Seperti biasa, pendek dan tidak memuaskan. Mungkin juga aneh dan maksa.

Kenapa nggak dipajang di fp HKS? Simpel sih, rasanya aku harus post sesuatu sebelum akun ini membusuk. Hahaa. Niatnya sih mau publish pas nanti tanggal 14. Tapi kelamaan.

Yosh, akhir kata, mohon review-nya! :D

**Cho Eunhye**


End file.
